JP-A-2007-91398 describes an image forming apparatus having a both-side printing function in which a recording sheet is dried for a predetermined time after an image is recorded on a first face of the recording sheet but before an image is recorded on a second face of the recording sheet. According to this image forming apparatus, the recording sheet is dried in a state where the recording sheet is held vertically.
Recently, the image forming apparatus is intended to save power by interrupting the power supply to various kinds of sensors or the power supply to driving means for various kinds of motors under a specific condition.
For example, JP-A-2007-105910 describes an image forming apparatus which enters a power saving mode when an external personal computer is in a state being not capable of communicating, and therefore, the possibility of receiving a print request from the personal computer is low, thereby attain power saving.
A time required for drying a recording sheet corresponds a time required for drying ink and the like. Therefore, in general, it takes 30 seconds or more and almost 120 seconds at the maximum. Since the image forming apparatus is in a standby state and the execution of various kinds of functions are also stood while the recoding sheet is dried, there arises a problem that electric power is consumed wastefully.
Accordingly, in order to save power, it is considered to enter a power saving mode in which the power supply to the various kinds of sensors and motors is interrupted while a recording sheet is dried. However, particularly in the case where the recording sheet is held only vertically, the recording sheet may fall or may be misaligned while the power supply to the motors is interrupted.
As a result, there arise problems that a recording sheet is jammed within the image recording apparatus or non-dried ink adheres to and stains the recording sheet or the mechanism within the apparatus due to the falling or the positional misalignment of the recording sheet.